badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
JerryFK
Maybe you remember, famous show call Tom and Jerry? I certainly do. I recall, one day. My mom was working at Walgreens, and I was home alone. I was twelve. I was wearing red Coca-Cola t-shirt, Levi kahki pants (10% cotton, 90% polyesther) with neon green suspenders. There was a knock on my floor. I wiped my head around to see that somestipid person had put slid a VHS tape threw my mail slot. I walked over picked it up and looked at it. On the tape in bold red blue highlighted italicized underlined strikethrough Comic Sans 12 point font, in English, Swahili, Russian and Klingon was written “JerryFK.” Doo to my natural detective instincts, I immediately deducted that this must have been an eppisode of Tom and Jerry. I was eggstatic. I wasn't expecting this kind of surprise in the mail. I was expecting a surprise in the mail that Ted Kaczynski would have sent. I took the VHS tape and waddled over to the couch. I popped the VHS tape into the VHS player and sat down. It was the epiaode “Blue Cat Blues.” You know, the one where Tom tries to win over a gurl, but fails and tries to commit suicide. I watched it until the very end. There was one peculiar thing about the epic soap though. Instead of cutting out the part where Tom and Jerry get flattened like pankaks, it shOWS IT IN ALL OF ITS GORY DETAILS. There was a hyper-realistic crrrack acompanied by a flury of blood, intestines, and organs. SCREEEEEEETCH (that’z the noise of the train stopping)! The engineer got out. From the way the camera was pointed, I could only see his feet. The shot then began to rise up, showing his legs, then his crotch, then his torso, and finally, his neck. The camera began to reveal his face. Suddenly, the TV screen erupted in static. I sat there baffled. Why did this exist? Who would make such a thing? Why did the tape cut out so abruptly? Why call the tape “JerryFK” if it was just a computer hacked version of “Blue Cat Blues?” What I didn't realize at that moment, was that I was going to get these questions answered soon enough… The static continued for about five minutes. Then, it began to fade back in. The title card appeared to have “JerryFK” smeared on it, in what looked like human feces. The eppidado opened with Jerry walking down the street. It was innocent enough, but what was weird was the sound… instead of music, it was a falling shepard's tone. Jerry’s walk cycle repeated for a few minutes, which reminded me of the Suicide Mouse.avi creepypasta, since I am an expert at Creepypastas. After twelve minutes of cheap walk cycles, Jerry stopped in front of a building where the sign read “Texas School Book Depository.” He looked left. Then right. It was like he was… nervous. Like he was worried he would get in trouble for something. He entered the building, and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the sixth floor. Entering a room and leaning on the windowsill, he pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag off of it while he surveyed the horizon. By now, there seemed to be a faint banging in the background. It was broken up by Tom screaming every few minutes. Jerry had one of those “My name is” stickers, but I could not tell what it said when Jerry’s arm was in the way. He flicked the cigarette out the window, and turned around. He seemed to pick up something heavy, and when he turned around, I saw what it was. It was an old Carcano rifle, which he then proceeded to aim out the window. He seemed to be tracking something below him. He fired…then a pause, and during the pause, I finally saw what had been written down on the name tag. It read “My Name Is: Lee Harvey Oswald.” Before I could process this shocking revelation, Jerry fired again. The video then cut to the footage of John F. Kennedy getting shot in the head. Then the video focused back on Jerry, still peering out the windowsill, but now with a perverted grin on his face. It then began to fade out, still focused on Jerry’s sick and twisted grin. It still haunts me to this day. I lay on the floor in the fetal position, cringing on the floor, crying because I couldn’t have believed that Jerry had committed such a heinous crime. The tape then eject on its own volition, and fell to the floor, obliterating into thousands of tiny pieces. I got up, and ran into my parent’s room. I went into the closet, and pulled out my father’s Glock. I couldn’t live with this…cursed knowledge. I raised the rifle up, and pushed it into the roof of my mouth. Suddenly, i had a irrational thought. Would in be permanent? I dropped the shotgun. No, I wouldn’t take the easy way out. I had to tell people the truth about the death of JFK. Lee Harvey Oswald was innocent, Jerry was the real culprit! I had to tell someone, anyone. It was my DUTY, my DESTINY. I picked up the phone, and dialed my old friend Jeff. Surely he could handle such forbidden knowledge and not be driven mad by it. Surely… Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes Category:Jeff the Killer